Pathetic
by empressfate
Summary: Who is the most pathetic Madubachi trio member? Certainly not Ayame. He is much too regal for that. It is certainly Shigure, right? Starts off humor, gets more romantic as it goes on. One shot. AyamexShigure


Shigure was just sitting down to read his favorite book, trusting the lock on his front door to keep all pests and bothersome humans. Normal people would easily be stopped by such means. Ayame was no mortal person. Somehow he had slipped UNDER the door (probably in snake form, considering that he was completely naked.) And thus, he interrupted Shigure's relaxing time.

"Gure-san!" Ayame said (yelled, really). "How are you this lovely morning? I simply came by to inform you of this GREAT movie I saw! It was absolutely spectacular! You would love it, for sure!" Aaya was now braiding his hair, chattering on and on about Twilight and other random things Shigure had no interest in.

Shigure just kept on reading his pervy novel, handing Aaya a hair tie from around his wrist. "Did you ever get around to setting Kyo and Yuki up on a date? I swear, those teen hormones…they're absolutely crazy about each other, and they can't acknowledge it for fear of HONDA-san. If not for that girl, the juunichi could all just get come out of the closet and have no worries."

"Not yet, not yet. Gure-san, you should know passion takes time to fester."

"Do you mean boil?" Shigure was still leisurely reading his book, though now his hair was being styled…Aaya style, that is. With 16 ponytails and 19 butterfly clips.

"Ever the poet, Gure-san." Ayame said, 'perfecting' Shigure's hair. "But speaking of unrequited love, have you gotten together with that person you drool over, but have never told me more about?"

"I'm afraid I'm still building up my courage, Aaya." Shigure said, shrugging as he watched Aaya from behind his smexy reading glasses.

"I sure hope this person is worth it." Ayame huffed, rifling through Shigure's wardrobe. "You've been slaving over whoever this person is for four years. And they STILL don't realize it. How dense can a person be, really?

"They ARE most dense." Was all Shigure said in reply.

"Gure-san deserves someone wonderful." Aaya said, with a slight touch of whistfullness. "Not some dense fool." He added as he shrugged on one of Shigure's awesome author kimono's.

"Hmm?" Shigure said, dryly. "I thought only the great Tori-san got sympathy from the Most Excellent Aaya."

"Tori-san was just so pathetic alone. He IS hopeless." Ayame said, fashionably fanning himself with one of Shigure's 'dog' fans. "And now he has Mayu-chan, so he's better off than most of us…

"So much empathy you have." Again, Shigure was using a dry monotone. "But should you really feel so sorry for others? I heard about Miné." After saying this, he put down his book and took off his glasses, staring at Aaya.

"No…someone as fantastic as me cannot be pathetic." Ayame said, laying down on the floor he was sitting on. It was a rather pathetic performance.

It was then Shigure stood, and walked over to stand next to where Ayame was laying down. "So one as remarkable and incredible as you is allowed to be pathetic, but dogs like me and Hatori must have utmost happiness at all costs?" He said this in a sly, teasing voice, and yet there was an edge to his words.

Ayame was now staring up at Shigure, snapped out of his listless state by Shigure's question. Almost as an afterthought, he said, "This person you care so much for…I do hope they are truly wonderful."

"Do you care so much for me, really?"

"Yes…" Ayame said, using his fan to cover his mouth. "Gure-san is the most precious thing to me."

Now Shigure copied Aaya, and covered his mouth with the fan, though the words will be heard no matter what. Though, rather than concealing sadness, this fan concealed Shigure's delight.

"Don't hide your face from me, Aaya." He said as he kneeled next to Ayame on the floor.

Ayame complied, and his lips were met with a hot kiss.

When their mouths separated, Ayame asked, "Am I the dense fool?" He said, staring deep into Shigure's eyes.

"Yes. Your stupidity is the light and dark of my life. I wake happily every morning, and shed a tear for every day that passes without you. Your silver locks entice me and your gold eves refuse me. My hands want to hold you close and strangle you to keep you away. You are the poison and elixir in my blood."

"You really do sound like a poet, Gure-san." Ayame said, while pulling Shigure down for another kiss.

**A/N This was originally a texted story for my friend who was grounded.**

**I don't own Fruit's Basket, Natsuki Takaya does…I think.**

**Review, or I really do assume you don't like the story.**


End file.
